The sensing of position and acceleration using capacitive Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) can lack sensitivity and accuracy due to unwanted movement of compliant components and due to the limited range of motion of such components. In addition, it can be difficult to track the actual displacement of compliant components due to the nature of the output signal associated with variable capacitances.